ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Funko: Ghostbusters Pop! Vinyl Figure Series
Funko: Ghostbusters Pop! Vinyl Figure Series were of Vinyl Figure series that was released by Funko in May of 2014. The line is part of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave and is made based on the first movie. Additional variants and gift packs saw later releases. In May of 2019, a different set of figures were made that were based on the first film for the 35th Anniversary. List of Toys 2014-2016 *''(#104)'' Dr. Peter Venkman *''(#105)'' Dr. Raymond Stantz *''(#106)'' Dr. Egon Spengler *''(#04)'' Ecto-1 Pop Ride with Winston Zeddemorefunkofunatic.com: GHOSTBUSTERS GLAMS!!! *''(#108)'' Slimer *''(#109)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *The Gate Keeper/ Zuul/ The Key Master 3-Pack Special - Walmart 2016 exclusive Exclusives/Variants *''(#04)'' Ecto-1 Pop Ride with Dr. Egon Spengler Slimed variant - New York Comic Con 2014 exclusive *''(#108)'' Slimer Glow in the Dark variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive *''(#109)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Angry variant - Hot Topic exclusive *''(#109)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Red Hot Angry variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive *''(#109)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Glow in the Dark variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive *''(#109)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Glow in the Dark Red Hot Angry variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive *Ghostbusters Team set Marshmallow covered variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive *Dr. Peter Venkman Slime covered variant and Slimer set Metallic variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive Shirts *''(#02)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man - Hot Topic exclusive *''(#28)'' Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Angry variant - San Diego Comic Con 2015 exclusive *''(#??)'' Who You Gonna Call? Ghostbusters - Part of Pop! Tees: Wave 2 (Coming June 2016) 2019 This is the 35th Anniversary series. Despite having the same names as the previous releases, they are in new or modified design. *''(#743)'' Dr. Egon Spengler *''(#744)'' Dr. Peter Venkman *''(#745)'' Dr. Raymond Stantz *''(#746)'' Winston Zeddemore *''(#747)'' Slimer *''(#748)'' Scary Library Ghost *''(#749)'' Stay Puft (Gamestop Exclusive) *''(#730)'' Banquet Room Movie Moments (Includes "with slime" Peter, Slimer, and Egon) *''(#03)'' Dr. Peter Venkman with Firehouse Exclusives/Variants/Shirts *''(#747)'' Slimer Translucent variant - Walmart 2019 exclusive *Pop & Tee: Ghostbusters Venkman with Slime -Funko Insider Club SDCC Exclusive/Gamestop Exclusive **''(#744)'' Dr. Peter Venkman with slime (same as the Peter in the "Banquet Room Movie Moments" set) **Tee: Ghost Battle: Slimer Vs. Venkman; Who will you call? Ghostbusters *''(#748)'' Scary Library Ghost Translucent variant - Funko Shop 2019 Exclusive (October 21, 2019) Notes *2014 version Winston Zeddemore was not released as a stand alone toy despite having his own number "107" on the back promo line image. *The Ecto-1 is part of the "Pop! Rides" line, and that's why it has a number "04" on it. *2019's Banquet Room set is part of the "Movie Moments" line, and the Dr. Peter Venkman with Firehouse is part of the "Town" line. *Shirts have their own line, which means the number on them is as part of a series of "Pop! Tees". *Numbers are not given to exclusive toys when put together as sets. Trivia *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 4, in the box is the Funko Pop Ghostbusters Team pack Marshmallow covered variant - San Diego Comic Con 2014 exclusive. *The Retailer Incentive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe features the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man vinyl figure from the POP! Movies line. *On page 12 of Funko Universe, in panel 4, the ghosts' bags bear the Funko Pop logo. *On page 12 of Funko Universe, in panel 5, the taxi driver has a Slimer figurine hanging which appears to be from the Pocket Pop! Keychain set. External Links *Funko: Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters News: "FUNKO REVEALS THEIR POP! GHOSTBUSTERS VINYL FIGURES" *Toy News International: "POP! Vinyl Ghostbusters Figures From Funko" References Gallery Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresFunkoSDCCpromotionimagesc02.png| POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresFunkoSDCCpromotionimagesc01.png| 2014-2016 POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter104sc01.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter104sc02.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter104sc03.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter104sc04.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter104sc05.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay105sc01.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay105sc02.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay105sc03.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay105sc04.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay105sc05.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon106sc01.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon106sc02.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon106sc03.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon106sc04.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon106sc05.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc01.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc03.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc04.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc06.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc05.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc07.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging top side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinstonwithEcto104sc08.png|Ecto-1 with Winston Zeddemore Packaging bottom side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108sc01.png|Slimer Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108sc02.png|Slimer Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108sc03.png|Slimer Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108sc04.png|Slimer Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108sc05.png|Slimer Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109sc01.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Promo Images POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109sc03.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109sc04.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109sc05.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109sc06.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Packaging left side PromoImageOfPOPVinylTheGateKeeperZuulTheKeyMaster3PackSpecialSc01.png|The Gate Keeper/ Zuul/ The Key Master 3-Pack Special Promo Images Exclusives/Variants POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc07.png|Promo Images for "Ecto-1 Pop Ride with Dr. Egon Spengler- Slimed variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc01.png|Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc03.png|Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc02.png|Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc04.png|Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc05.png|Packaging top side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgonwithEcto104sc06.png|Packaging bottom side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer108Glowsc01.png|Promo Images for "Slimer- Glow in the Dark variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc02.png|Promo Images for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man- Angry variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc03.png|Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc04.png|Packaging right side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc05.png|Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc06.png|Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc07.png|Packaging top side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc08.png|Packaging bottom side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109HotTopicEXsc01.png| POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109SDCCEXsc02.png|Promo Images for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Red Hot Angry variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109SDCCEXsc01.png| POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109Glowsc01.png|Promo Images for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Glow in the Dark variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109SDCCEXv2sc01.png|Packaging front side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109SDCCEXV2sc02.png|Packaging back side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109SDCCEXsc03.png|Packaging left side POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresStayPuft109GlowintheDarkSDCCEXsc01.png|Promo Images for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Glow in the Dark Red Hot Angry variant" POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresGhostbustersSetMarshmallowcoveredsc01.png|Promo Images for "Ghostbusters Team Marshmallow covered variant" set POPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeterSlimedwithSlimermetalicsc01.png|Promo Images for "Dr. Peter Venkman- Slime covered variant and Slimer- Metallic variant" set Shirts StayPuftShirtHotTopicByFunkoSc01.png|Packaging front side for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" StayPuftShirtHotTopicByFunkoSc02.png|Packaging back side for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" StayPuftShirtSDCCByFunkoSc01.png|Packaging front side for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man -Angry variant" StayPuftShirtSDCCByFunkoSc02.png|Packaging back side for "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man -Angry variant" WhoYouGonnaCallShirtSDCCByFunkoSc01.png|Promo Image for "Who You Gonna Call? Ghostbusters" 2019 PromoImageOfEgon35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Dr. Egon Spengler Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresEgon743Sc01.jpg| PromoImageOfPeter35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Dr. Peter Venkman Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter744Sc01.jpg| ConceptIllustrationOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeter744Sc01.jpg|Dr. Peter Venkman Concept Illustration PromoImageOfRay35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Dr. Raymond Stantz Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresRay745Sc01.jpg| PromoImageOfWinston35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Winston Zeddemore Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresWinston746Sc01.jpg| PromoImageOfSlimer35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Slimer Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer747Sc01.jpg| ConceptIllustrationOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer747Sc01.jpg|Slimer Concept Illustration PromoImageOfScaryLibraryGhost35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Scary Library Ghost Promo Image PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresLibrary-Ghost748Sc01.jpg| ConceptIllustrationOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresLibraryGhost748Sc01.jpg|Scary Library Ghost Concept Illustration PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFigureStayPuft749Sc01.jpg|Stay Puft Promo Images PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresBanquetRoomSet730Sc01.jpg|Banquet Room Promo Images PromoImageOfBanquetRoomMovieMomentsByFunkoSc01.png| PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresPeterWithFirehouse03Sc01.jpg|Dr. Peter Venkman with Firehouse Promo Images PromoImageOfPeterWithHouseByFunkoSc01.png| PromoImageOfPeterWithHouseByFunkoSc02.jpg| Exclusives/Variants/Shirts PromoImageOfPOPVinylGhostbustersFiguresSlimer747TranslucentSc01.png|Promo Images for "Slimer Translucent variant" PromoImageOfPopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc02.jpg|Promo Images for "Pop & Tee: Ghostbusters Venkman with Slime" set PromoImageOfPopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc01.png| PromoImageOfPopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc03.jpg| PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Packaging right side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc02.png|Packaging left side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc03.png|Packaging top side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc04.png|Packaging bottom side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc05.png|Packaging front side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc06.png|Packaging back side PopAndTeeGhostbustersVenkmanWithSlime35thPopByFunkoSc07.png|Funko Insider Club SDCC Exclusive sticker PromoImageOfScaryLibraryGhostTranslucent35thPopByFunkoSc01.png|Promo Images for "Scary Library Ghost Translucent variant" PromoImageOfScaryLibraryGhostTranslucent35thPopByFunkoSc02.jpg| Comic Cameos FunkoSDCCPackIDW101Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #2 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Incentive Cover StayPuftMarshmallowManFunkoIDW02.jpg|As seen on Toy Cover Category:Funko Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 35th Merchandise